The subject disclosure relates to an adaptor for adapting a working element to an end of a power tool shaft.
Tools to which an exchangeable working element may be attached to thereby make a tool multi-functional and suitable for various working situations are known. Such multi-functional tools typically comprise an electric motor and a driving shaft driven by the electric motor for oscillating movement. Working elements, such as cutting or grinding inserts, are mounted to the driving shaft for oscillating therewith so that workpieces are processed by cutting, grinding or the like as desired.
Currently, there are several brands of multi-functional tools in the market, such as a DREMEL brand tool, a FEIN brand tool, and a WORX brand tool. The multi-functional tool of each of these exemplary brands is equipped with a plurality of attachments of its own brand. However, attachments of different brands can not be used interchangeably. In other words, if a user has bought a multi-functional tool of a certain brand and needs to purchase exchangeable attachments, he can only buy the attachments of the same brand while attachments of other brands can not be mounted to the tool he owns already. Accordingly, the poor versatility of such known attachments is troublesome to users.